The Hero Hidden In The Shadows
by Blazing katana
Summary: Being born into a world of sorrow Naruto does everything he can do. after failing the Genin exams again and stealing the scroll Naruto unbeknownst to him changed the future not for one but two worlds. Moderately powerful Naruto, Pairing Naruto/Erza
1. Chapter 1 New life New Family

Chapter One: New Life New Family

 **Jutsu**

"speaking"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

-in the village hidden in the leaves-

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto but everyone produced at least three clones and the one you made is useless I just cant pass you." Iruka said solemnly.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

"Iruka doesn't mean to be mean to you Naruto-kun."

"But Mizuki-sensei then why does he all ways pick on me?" Asked Naruto while swinging his feet in the air.

"Iruka just wants you to become strong Naruto-kun." Stated Mizuki staring off to the horizon. "Since your both orphans."

Naruto staring at the empty space in between his feet. "But I wanted to become a gennin"

"I guess you leave me now choice but to tell you the Big secret" Mizuki smirked

* * *

In the middle of the night

* * *

"Iruka wake up" shouted Mizuki

Stumbling out of bed Iruka made his way to the door of his apartment. "What is it Miyuki its in the middle of the night."

Moving back to give them space. "You need to go to hokage's tower it seems that Naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing!

* * *

At the same time in the middle of a forest

* * *

Fumbling to open the scroll Naruto unravels it and starts to read" Lets see whats the first technique is... Kage bushin no Jutsu..."

"It just had to be a clone Jutsu didn't it" Naruto asked no one in particular.

* * *

At hokage tower

* * *

A crowd began to amass as more and more shinobi showed up in front on the third hokage.

"We cant let this slide!" Someone from the crowd shouted. "If it gets outside the village it'll become a major problem!" Shouted another shinobi.

Smoking his pipe the thirds hokage voice reverberated cleanly through the air. "Go find Naruto and brong him here"

A course of "Hai" rang through the crowd,.

* * *

Back with Naruto in the forest

* * *

Both Heavily breathing Iruka walks up to Naruto with a scowl on his face "hey naruto" his voice promising pain.

Getting up naruto sheepishly starts to rub his head. "Oh man i only was able to learn one technique and was about to try out the second one!"

Shocked Iruka notices how tired he was."he's been here practicing this whole time?" Iruka thinks to himself.

"Im going to show you such a great technique that you'll have to pass me!" Exclaimed Naruto all the energy seemed to come back at full force.

"Lets get this secret test done already" stated Naruto getting into a stance.

"Secret test?" Iruka questioned. "Who told you that"

As if he was stating the obvious Naruto said "Mizuki-sensei of course. He even told me about the scroll and this place!"

Surprised at Naruto's answer iruka only had tine to push Naruto away from the barrage of kunai coming for the nearby trees getting stabbed in the process.

A voice sprung from the trees. "Im surprised you found this place." Grimicing iruka looked up to where the voice came from. "I see, so thats how it is... Mizuki."

Crouched on a limb Mizuki looked over to Naruto. "Naruto, hand over the scroll."

Confused at the situation at hand Naruto wanting answers asked. "Hey wait up what is going on here?"

Pulling out a kunai from his leg Iruka directs his attention at Naruto. "What ever you do Naruto don't let him get that scroll. Its a fangerous scroll holding many dangerous forbidden Jutsus. Mizuki just used you to get it for him!"

Naruto's eyes shifting over to Mizuki he tries to convenes Naruto. "Naruto, Iruka is just afraid of you posessing that scroll."

Trying to wrap his mind around it Naruto runs deeper into the forest. Hearing someone following him he quickly hides. Iruka jumps down from a tree.

Looking around Iruka sees a spot of orange and quickly goes over to Naruto. "Quick pass me the scroll before Mizuki catches up" gesturing to Naruto.

Reaching behind his back to the scroll Naruto quickly throws shurikens at Iruka. Jumping back avoiding the attack the **henge** drops revealing Mizuki.

A smirk plastered on his face. "How did you know it was me Naruto my **henge** was perfect?" Glaring at Mizuki Naruto puffs into a cloud of smoke revealing Iruka.

"Because im Iruka." Iruka sneered at Mizuki.

In the bushes nearby Naruto was watching the whole thing.

"Why do you keep protecting the demon Iruka don't you want revenge for what it did to your parents or was their deaths just in vain?" Mizuki questioned.

"I would agree with you that the Kyuubi killed my parents all those years ago and that I want my revenge, but Naruto is not the Kyuubi he is a human just like you and me." Exclaimed Iruka hoping to buy tim for Narutos escape.

The bushes nearby started to rustle revealing the real Naruto shocking both of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto!" Iruka questioned where all that information he gave in class went to in Naruto.

I cant just let you die here Iruka **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Shouted Naruto filling the clearing with clouds of smoke.

Laughing at the clones Mizuki charges them decimating them by the second soon it was just the three of them and Mizuki only looked a little winded.

Iruka looking worse for wear hands over his hi-ate saying. "You passed Naruto congratulatio-" interrupted by coughing up blood scarred knowing that Iruka was dying he did the only thing he could do in that situation.

Was this the end? No naruto wouldnt accept this going through a set of hand signs neither of them recognized Naruto shouted again but this time he shouted. " **Reverse summoning Jutsu**!"

Leaving behind dissipating smoke to where he was. Leaving behind that destiny to a whole new one on a new world of Fiore.

* * *

Authors note

Hey guys this is my first story so feed back is encouraged I chose to write this following a main plot line so I hope to incorporate main events in Fairy Tail. And while Naruto is going to be the main character of this story he isn't going to replace Natsu. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2 Wingless

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Authors note: I had some questions and these are the answers. Naruto is 12 when he enters Fiore. Im also going to try to upload daily for the first couple chapters to help build it up but it will slow down in the future I will guarantee at least a chapter one a week. though if there is enough people that like longer chapters but takes more time I will do that instead.

 **Jutsu**!

" ** _Wyvern speaking_** "

"this is your captain speaking"

* * *

Chapter Two: Wingless

* * *

Not many people have been in the situation Naruto had found himself in. After falling down a mountain and landing inside a cave. Loosing conscious fast he sees movement and hopes for the best as the darkness envelops him.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Slipping in and out he only hears tidbits of a conversation nearby. "What should we do with him?" The voice was filled with curiosity. "Leave him till the elder arrives" this voice was deeper more masculine.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Naruto wakes up to the feeling of warmth but strangely it was getting hotter and hotter till it he realized what was happening... Naruto's eyes shot open and his voice screamed as he began to be cooked by the fire. Weakened from the fight the other day and falling down the mountain he only had his voice. He yelled asking whoever was listening "Haven't I had enough torture yet?"

To Naruto's amazement it stopped leaving him slightly charred. Whispers filled the air around him. Then they all stopped as if signaled and a voice that has seen through the ages boomed " **W** **hy is it that you want to keep living? What purpose has kept you from your peace?** "

With no hesitation in his voice Naruto answered. "It is true that my life hasn't been an easy nor do I expect it to be one. And if it was just me i would choose to that would make Iruka-sensei's death in vain! And I can't let that happen because this is my ninja way!

Silence took hold of the room before laughter boomed through out it the old voice spoke again. " **Very well then hatchling we will see if you are true to your word. If not your not going to enjoy the next part.** " His only thought before he was knocked out was "hatchling?"

* * *

One week later

* * *

" **Come on Naruto at this rate im going to fall asleep.** " The voice shouted up ahead. "Unlike some one I don't have WINGS!" Naruto yelled back in annoyance. " **Details details.** " Came the cheery voice again.

Getting to the top of the cliff Naruto immediately jumps to the left avoiding the black fist from hitting him. "I am not falling for that again!" The black monstrosity he called a friend went ahead making him think of just how this whole situation happened.

* * *

Flash back two days earlier

* * *

Naruto arose to feeling of perfect health. Getting out of what looked like an attempt at a bed he eyes wandered the room. It was a very big room and looked like it could fit a whole two story house in it easily. Lighting up the room along the walls were torches giving off a blue light.

There were no windows and only on entrance/exit large enough that you might be able to fit Sasuke Uchiha's ego in it. On second thought nothings that big.

Beyond the bed a large pile of food why it was there Naruto didn't know. Just then large foot steps started to get closer and Naruto knew why it was so big. A giant lizard with a pair of scaly wings on its back holding a cane and an outrageously long white beard connected to his face leading in to the darkness. " **So you have awaken hatchling.** "

Naruto could only feel his jaw hit the ground. "You can speak?" Thought flying through his head he started to pace trying to piece it together. Soon the gound he was waking in was getting indented till he was about ankle deep before he stopped and finally stated. "Thats right I forgot summons could speak."

Slowly a sweat-drop rolled down. Walking over to Naruto he looks him right in the face and asks. "Are you that much of an idiot? **_I am no summon I am Razel the ancient one, leader of this Clan, and foremost your worst nightmare!_** " Razel boomed.

An evil glint appeared in his eyes " **Now since you so graciously disrespected me I** **think a little lesson should help straiten you out.** " Evil laughter could be heard from outside the room and screams for help were soon drowned out.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Shaking his head he jogged to catch up with his new companion Siris. She was pitch black and smaller the the rest, but she made up for it with speed and grace that a dragoness should have. Her small body giving her the ability to make sharp turns easily

Naruto's wardrobe had changed to much to Naruto's distaste but his old clothes were destroyed from the fall down the mountain and being almost cooked. He used his ninja wire and made new clothing he now wore pitch black long sleeve shirt made of wyverns scales from Siris. Paired with dark grey pants from the scales of Razel. the hiate Iruka gave him was worn like a belt displayed proudly

Entering the cave that he fell into it looked a lot nicer now. Brimming with excitement with caves branching off for houses, storerooms, and training rooms for the hatchlings. Wyverns of all sorts of colors shapes and sizes live here secluded from the outside world. But with so many here food was a problem. But Razel was a cunning one even for his age carefully having herds of cows and sheep corralled and always watched because even the mightiest of wyverns has to eat.

This became everyday life for Naruto leaving the cave scavenging food for himself and bringing back supplies for the clan. Helping the clan and conditioning Naruto to become a magician. This continued for a year before one night Naruto came back and Razel told him he was ready.

Now humans could learn the magic they wanted to or had a knack for it but wyverns learning from dragons had tests for what kind of magic fits you the best. That entails locking you in a cave with no food for a couple days easy right?

And this is where Naruto found himself.

Surrounded by darkness and the floor had a small layer of water. This was there to help stimulate you making your mind go blank as you go deeper and deeper into yourself. Sitting in a meditation stance he was taught Naruto just let his thought flow.

The first few hours Naruto thought of ramen and his stay in the clan. Drifting further it turned back to Konoha and the hate full glares. Being isolated being hated again it started to make him go insane he started hearing voices chanting slowly getting louder and louder saying "demon, Demon _Demon_ , **_Demon!_** " until he broke and yelled " **E** **nough**!" Wind blasting around him lashing like a maelstrom scarring the walls with deep gouges only calming down when a light peirced the darkness revealing Siris with a concern adorned on her face. Taking deep breaths Naruto leaves the room grinning sheepishly and exclaims as loud as he could "I did it." Falling over face first into the water and fainted.


End file.
